Broken mirrors (Bk 2 of Fallen Leader)
by The Over9000NinjaAlchemist
Summary: This was the final straw, Leonardo had been played around enough. Left with the injury of waist below paralysis he swears to walk again and take down Stone, who had hidden back in Japan preparing for a threat that the turtles thought was long gone 2007
1. don't know what you have until it gone

**Sooo Book 2... final book...also my first book 2...if that makes sense...no no it doesnt...anyway you gotta deal with me again! unless your reading my other books...haha! anyway if you found this book and havent read book 1...uhh why are you reading this!? but its called Fallen Leader and is on my profile...among my other depressing books...uhh don't expect regualar updates...once a month sometimes and if im in a good mood...or blank on whats happening for my other books...twice...or somethings wrong with me...i already know that! anyway sorry this chapters short...uhh yeah...^^**

Leo's POV

"See!" Casey leaned over the seat ledge.  
"She's so cute!" A smile played across the blue haired vigilante. Mikey frowned.  
"How can an ultra sound be cute?"  
Splinter shook his head. "Its a parenting thing my son."  
Mikey frowned again, before shaking his head. April smiled through the mirror in the front.  
"You'll understand one day Mikey."  
"Who said I'll ever have kids?!" The orange mask protested.  
"We never thought Casey would either." Leo said quietly, opening his eyes. He had been trying to meditate on the trip to the farm house. The hope was to help him, with the fresh air to help calm him clear his mind and focus on the idea of walking again. Almost four months had passed and the only real thing he could do was twitch his foot. The wheel chair would actually jerk, causing Leo to have a mini heart attack wondering if he'd fall off...he never did, but he would still freak about it. Mikey huffed.  
"Girls are stupid! They whine too much!" He rolled his eyes, the battle shell came to sudden stop.  
"Excuse me Michelangelo!?" April turned around on her seat. Mikey froze.  
"Well..." Mikey stampeded, his eyes flicked to him. Leo smiled at shrugged. Donnie chuckled next to him.  
"I mean..."  
April was still glaring.  
"April, can we just get to the farm house?" Leo gave up on the idea of mediating and just wanted to collapse on the bed and sleep. April looked at him, painful sympathy swept through her eyes.  
"Alright Leo," She glared at Mikey again. Leo sighed, he hated being disabled. It was always pity. They didn't think he could take care of himself.

"Thanks Leo." Mikey whispered, Leo turned his head.

"I didn't do it for you." Leo grumbled, and continued to stare through the tinted windows as the stilled darkness sucked him in.

"Here we go Leo." Casey helped wheel him up the ramp into the house, which met into the lounge room.

* * *

"Wee." Leo muttered boredly. Casey chuckled, and placed him next to the couch.

"URGH! Leo come and help us!" Mikey whined, walking through the front door. Leo shrugged.

"Can' t."He muttered, truthfully he probably he could, if he really tried. At sometimes it was good to play useless paraplegic, other it dug into his self esteem like a fire let loose.

Leo was staring at his feet. _Come on, move. Just a little. Just..._ the silence was lack of movement was driving him crazy, it literally the saying you don't know what you have till its gone.

"Leo! Chinese is warmed up." Casey smiled, holding a plastic container of steamed rice. Leo's stomach growled. "Second Cas'" He muttered.

Casey frowned. "You sure? Mikey'll eat it all." Leo nodded slowly. He went back to staring at his foot. Right foot first, just move it a little towards his left. He blocked out the laughing from the kitchen, the cold air blowing through the window. Just him, Leonardo, leaning against the wheel chair. Deep breath in. His chest muscles tensed up... It moved. "YEAH!" Leo punched the air. It was the slightest move, just a one centimeter drag across the floor. He looked up to see April smiling at the door. "Further than last time!" He laughed April grinned.

"Ready for dinner now? Or you gonna keep starving till your walking?"

Leo nodded. Raph grinned and patted his head. "Good job big bro' just get the rest of legs moving and we can get back to smashing bad guys." Leo rolled his eyes and smiled.

* * *

That night sleep came easily, his mind had slightly relaxed. Maybe one day he'll move. The wind slashing next to him. Running, running from the fears of life. Every step ached, he'd been running all night but there was something to this feeling... Tears rolled down his cheeks. Why him?

* * *

Stone's POV

"Master Shredder?"She nervously entered the room, she was greeted with deep breathing.

"Why?" Shredder breathed out, the lights were off. It took her a second to adjusted to the darkness.

"Why what master?" She asked.

"ARE TURTLES STILL ALIVE?!" Shredder yelled. Stone pinned her ears back.

"I'm sorry master... See Leonardo's still healing..."

Shredder shot up on his bed. Stone's blood froze, Shredder's hand was twitching, Stone walked slowly towards him, with each step her heart pounded a little louder... His hand reached her throat, a smile across his stitched face. Stone yelped out, no she didn't want to die.

"Bring me the turtles." He hissed in her ear. Stone nodded.

"Yes Master." Her lungs were closing up, air. They needed air. She kicked her legs out, desperate to get away. The Shredder kicked her gutt.

"Get them to me!" He hissed, his hand recoiled. Stone landed snout first on the ground.

 **ALSO! I seriously need name requests for the baby...yeah its a girl...dudes help me! I'm crap at names...itll end up being something like... Casey jnr...or KC cause its different spelling...oh my gsoh headcannon...April playfully calling Casey KFC...i actually did that..i had a budge called KC and her when her brother flew away...my oma bought her a friend and i called him KFC...now KC's dead...and im sad...:( anyway i hope you liked this update... wordy words...dude stop typing for the sake of typing...umm ok fine ill stop...gotta finish my meat pie after ive done all the crap about getting it onto (BTW my names TheOver9000NinjaAlchemist on that site ^^ yeah)**

 **fav/review/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	2. Vists

**hey so update! yeah guys! sorry for the wait, WRITERS BLOCK! GAHHHHHHH anyway here it is...**

Leo's POV

Leo paled when he looked at the X-ray.  
"That's my spine?" He asked, Donnie nodded.  
"Right, see Stone stabbed deep enough to damage this " He pointed to the twisted part of his spine.  
"Soooo, it will be fixed?...can it be?" He corrected. Donnie nodded.

"Bit of work I believe so."

Leo tried not to linger on the word. Believe'

"Yay!"Mikey jumped, before wincing at his legs. Raph shook his head.

"Bit'awork like..?"

Donnie looked at him. "Well firstly a lot of work on Leo's part." He nodded at Leo, who returned with a grunt, he was honestly more stuck on his legs... He didn't understand, why was his life like this? He blocked out what his brothers were talking about and wheeled himself to his room. He tried to ignore the hundred ramps installed into the lair, this was for him...Had he just listened to his father, to his family...this wouldn't of happened, maybe? Leo pulled off his mask and touched his stitched up eye. Why had he been so blind?! Leo sighed and once again pressed a finger to his missing eye, closing his working eye and imagined life with his whole vision, maybe he could see everything coming? Leo sighed and smashed his fist against his wheelchairs bars.

"Leo!" Mikey jumped and hurried to him. Leo snapped his eye and looked at the youngest turtle. "You ok?" Mikey peered at him curiously. Leo shrugged.

"Which way?" He asked, rubbing his knuckles. Mikey sighed and patted his shell.

"You make no sense Leo." He frowned, fear lingering lightly in his eyes, walking behind Leo and pushing him back into the lounge room.

"We having this movie night then?" He asked, frowning.

"Waiting for our guest!" Donnie informed, putting his X-ray away.

"Guest?" He asked, as the words left his lips a blue portal formed in the middle of the bridge. Leo's heart did a double take. Usagi?

* * *

"Leonardo-san!" The clothed rabbit samurai stepped out the portal. Leo grinned. Usagi bowed, and walked towards him. "Gen was sorry he couldn't make it." He explained, Leo smiled.

"It's fine." He said quickly, for a split second he caught pity in Usagi's eyes, pity the guy stuck in the wheelchair yes. Usagi cocked his head slightly.

"So what exactly happened Leonardo...Master Splinter explained briefly." He seemed to be curious about this wheelchair itself. Leo sighed and explained the whole story. Usagi flattened his ears. "Leonardo..." Before words were said, Leo put up his hand.

"No pity." He said, he met eyes with the samurai, who nodded.

"Of course my friend." He bowed. Mikey walked in front of Usagi grinning.

"Caramel popcorn" He informed nodding. Usagi frowned.

"I am still curious about this 'movie?' Men in Black?" He looked at everyone, Mikey's jaw dropped.

"Duuuude it's one of the top sci-fi movies ever! And we're having a movie marathon!" Mikey jumped, obviously pleased with himself for the pick. Donnie rolled his eyes, pulling his blankets out of his room, getting ready for a sleep on the couch. Leo set his wheelchair next to Usagi's chair.

"Just watch." He whispered.

* * *

"I'm confused...," Usagi frowned, "Cockroaches from space?" Leo looked at Usagi and chuckled.

"No...It's..." Leo shook his head. "You just got to watch." He said gently.

"How is this enjoyable?" Leo gave his friend a sideways look.

"It...it just is." He laughed. Usagi gave a confused look and went back to watching.

* * *

"I wanna stretch my legs!" Mikey whined, at the end of the second movie. He stood up and stretched his back. Donnie groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Ice-cream run in the battle-shell?" He asked half awake.

"Your not driving tho? Right Donnie?" Raph threw away another can of Coke. Donnie looked at him and groaned, collapsing back on the chair.

"And this people is the rare Donatello NOT drugged on 24 cups of coffee." Mikey said in amazement. He walked over to him and poked him. Raph slapped Mikey's hand away.

"Let Don sleep, come on Ice-cream...sensei want your usual?" Master Splinter looked up and nodded. Raph grunted, he grabbed the back of Leo's wheelchair. "Let's go." He grunted.

* * *

Raph's POV

"The city is..strange and this weird beverage..." Usagi frowned at his ice-cream. He looked back at the flashing middle of the night lights. "These lanterns are pretty, especially the blue and red ones..why are they following us?" He asked.

"Follow what?" Raph stopped breathing, his hand reached for the hand break. Usagi nodded, his ears suddenly tuned into the loud sirens. "Well...shell..." He looked at Mikey.

 **Im sorry im cutting short... this chapters crap...sorry im rushing the last bit...shout out to my friend** **Yeah Emily she gave me the idea today about the showing Usagi around... kinda like in the 2003 ep? s4 ep12...Samurai tourists..? i only know the number cause its right before my a fav ep...the ancient one..^^ anyway yeah...but that didnt happen in this book its weird..cause its based in the 2007 world, but its got 2003 tech/characters...and 1987 (stockmans mutation)..and yeah..i may or may not have a slight ship towards leo and usagi..but that wont happen in this book...just saying it**

 **vote/comment/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	3. Nightmares

**i kinda forced myslef to update this so nothing intresting happens..its short sorry! umm yeah ill get a better one up soonish! about a week till my summer break tho!...*sighs* but australians only get a 6 week break..but christmas! getting new magnus chase book! and probably FMA bk4-6 yaaaa anyway..update**

Raph's POV

Raph looked at Mikey. "Run for it?" He asked huskily. Mikey returned a nervous look  
"We can't leave Leo here, and how good is Usagi with sneaking away?" Mikey frowned. Leo closed his eyes. Raph grabbed Leo's hand.  
"Plan?" He asked, Leo looked up.  
"Usagi, follow what ever Raph does, Mikey help me on your shell, the rest is your call Raph." Raph nodded, he locked the doors of the battle shell, Mikey knelt in front of Leo's chair, and Raph grabbed Leo foot infront of Mikey's hip, who grabbed them. Leo grunted and wrapped his arms around Mikey's neck. Raph nodded at Usagi and threw down the smoke pellet.

When they were far enough away Raph stopped running, he looked back at Mikey and Usagi.  
"Well..Don's gonna yell at us." He looked back at the battleshell. It was surrounded by flashing lights and humans. Mikey shrugged.  
"We can pick it up tomorrow."  
"Assuming they don't take it away." Leo said under his breath. Raph looked at him and nodded.  
"We could fight for the battle shell back!" Mikey grinned.  
"Yeah, with a disabled person?" Raph scoffed. "We'll just blame it on Mikey." He chuckled.

Mikey's POV

"Where's my ice-cream?" Donnie groaned, his eyes flickered open. Mikey nervously chuckled.  
"Umm." He said, as Raph went to grab the spare wheelchair, from the lab. Donnie frowned. "What happened my sons?" Splinter hobbled towards them. Leo shifted nervously in the chair, he coughed.  
"What time is it? Wow! We should be getting to the third movie, you'll love this one Usagi."Leo grabbed the wheels and pushed himself towards the lounge room. Usagi nodded and followed. Mikey jumped, and started to turn on the movie on. Donnie groaned and pull himself up.  
"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. BABY?!" He demanded. Mikey chuckled nervously.  
"The battleshell is FINE!" Mikey lied and slipped away. Donnie's eyes narrowed, he was obviously unconvinced.  
"Michelangelo Hamato?" He growled. Leo sighed.  
"Raph got us chased by the cops, we had to run for it," Leo explained sighing."We locked in, theres no way the humans can break through."  
Master Splinter sighed, he lowered himself to a arm chair and closed his eyes.  
"This is deeply concerning my sons." The old rat said. Donnie was ignoring him and set his eyes on Mikey and Raph.  
"WHY?!"He blurted out. "My child, my sweet baby." Donnie moaned. Mikey nudged his ice-cream at him, in an attempt to cheer him up. It did not work. Splinter put a paw on Donnie's shell.  
"Your brothers will return the battle shell." He said calmly, Donnie looked up tiredly at their father.  
"Will they?...You can't trust Mikey to return something like that...not in one piece." Splinter sighed.  
"I promise they will." He pressed, obviously not in the mood for arguments. Donnie sighed.  
"Fine."

 _His nightmare started off in Shredder's lair. He was following Leo into the main hall of the lair. Mikey whined, he reached for Donnie's hand. Donnie jerked away.  
"Mike, this place is empty, I just need to grab the flux capacitor." Donnie said. Mikey pouted.  
"We don't need the flux capacitor!" Mikey said, his heart pumping.  
"Yes we do! How else we gonna travel back in time?" Donne challenged. "How we gonna stop Boris the animal? Or the daleks? OR even worse...Voldemort." Donnie glared. Mikey closed his eyes, his body was starting to rock. They DID need to stop Boris...or the earth was at stake... Mikey nodded he started to walk. A crackling filled the air. Sauron rose from the throne, Mikey screamed as the necromancers mask dropped off into Shredders Kabuto. Leo's expression hardened, he pulled out his swords. The Shredder laughed. His body grew a hundred meters tall. He swiped his hand and threw Leo through the window. He grabbed Raph's shell and started to carefully de-shell him. Raph was screaming out. Donnie started to back into a wall, in battle stance. The Shredder laughed, he grabbed Raph's sai from his crumbled body and stabbed it through Donnie.  
"Now you, Michelangelo." The Shredder reached for him, Mikey curled in a ball and screamed.  
"Mikey!" Donnie's body got up, his wound still bleeding heavily. Mikey screamed louder as the Donnie zombie got closer. "Michelangelo." Donnie's cold hands grabbed his shoulder. Mikey screamed louder, Donnie zombie started to shake him. "Hey, hey..."_

"...Hey" Donnie whispered, Mikey opened his eyes.  
"Huh?"He frowned, he looked around. He was in the lair, the digital clock on the wall read 8:17am. Mikey opened his mouth, he closed it and shuddered when the dream came back. He looked at Donnie.  
"You don't want a flux capacitor do you?" He asked. Donnie narrowed his eyes.  
"No..." He said slowly, Mikey nodded.  
"Good..." He said shaking. Raph looked at him.

 **if you guys get my refrences..i will love you forever...^-^**

 **anyway..sorry its short...well atleast i gave it to you!**

 **haha**

 **vote/comment/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	4. DISCONTINUED

SO IN CASE ANYONE ACTUALLY CARES IM GIVING UP ON THIS SERIES!

IF YOU LIKE MY BOOKS FEEL FREE TO READ THE PAIN IVE HIDDEN FOR SO LONG

OR THE WAY THE TURTLE FALLS

OR MY HERO ACADEMIA BOOKS THE SCREAMING BOY

AND OPENING PANDORAS BOX

BYE FAM THANKS FOR THE NON EXISTANT SUPPORT COS I DONT CARE ABOUT THIS BOOK ANYMORE LOLOL BYE

REVIEW IF YOU ACUTLALY CARE I DONT


End file.
